1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf ball putters and particularly deals with blade type putters with cylindrical central portions having the same diameter of the golf ball and projecting above the tops of the end portions of the blade to be aligned immediately behind the golf ball and provide a ball impacting sweet spot on the axis thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blade type putters have relatively narrow putting faces which are frequently positioned too high or too low for properly propelling the ball. For example, when the narrow band putting face impacts the ball beneath its horizontal diameter, the ball will bounce and deflect from the putting line whereas a raising of the narrow band putting face to impact the ball above the horizontal diameter thereof will drive the ball into the putting surface and spoil the momentum of the putt. It would then be an improvement in the art to provide a blade-type putter with a central putting face having the same diameter as the golf ball and presenting a semi-cylindrical top surface that is easily aligned directly behind the visible top half of the ball to position a "sweet spot" zone on the axis of the cylindrical portion that will impact the ball on a horizontal plane through the center of the ball thereby imparting a smooth propelling of the ball on the line of putt. A further improvement in the art would be to position the shaft of the putter so that its axis intersects the axis of the cylindrical portion close to the " sweet spot" of the putting face.